The Fastest Way To A Girl's Heart Is Through Her Ribcage
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: There's blood here in the water as I'm slowly losing grip. Cause your insanity, is killing me. What's inside you is inherently sick. Now that the blood is getting darker, you drown in your true colors and just the truth remains. Sequel to Blood, Bath, and Beyond. One-shot


**This one is equally as short and sucky as the first one and I apologize. I'm just super into Ice Nine Kills, though this song is kinda old. Anyway, I own nothing and Happy almost October.**

* * *

I cringe involuntarily as Jade's tongue traces along the side of my neck. She hasn't bitten me yet but I know it's coming soon and that's enough to make me want to get away from her. It's unfair the way she's not even giving me a choice in the matter just because she wants me to be like her, something so inherently sick. Through all the years I've known her, she's always had a way of creeping into my life. No matter how I far away I get she always finds me, I don't why or how she got so obsessed with me, I'm nothing special. I know should've sent her away after I found out what she was the first time she seduced me, but it's so hard to see the evil when she's not wearing any clothes. Now that I think about it...did she really think that she could fuck her way through life? Her fangs scrape against my neck and that ignites my instinct to fight back. I buck my hips to send her flying off of me and roll off the couch to grab my knife that got misplaced in the heated kiss before she tried to force her vampirism on me, I'm pretty sure the only reason that worked is because I took her by surprise. I expertly toss the hunting knife at her as she starts to right herself, the silver blade lodges itself in her shoulder. She hisses in pain as the wound starts to smoke, her eyes are red as they stare at me with shock and anger. She wraps her around the handle and I don't stick around to watch her pull it out, I run up the stairs and into the bathroom. I throw the lock as soon as I slam the door shut behind me and work on emptying the contents of my stomach into the porcelain toilet to get Jade's blood out of my system. My heart beats a mile a minute from running up here and the near death experience, I wipe my mouth off with the hand towel that was hanging on the rack near the toilet.

"C'mon, Vega, don't make this harder than it has to be. Once you turn, there won't be a care in the world." Jade's muffled voice promises as her fist bangs against the wooden door of my bathroom. I crawl over to the small crawl space that leads to the closet in my bedroom, and quietly enter it. When I reach my destination I open the trunk of weapons me I keep in my closet and noiselessly rifle through it. I pocket another hunting knife, smaller than the one I stabbed Jade with, I pull out a large rope and set it off to the side. I grab a couple more weapons that are useful against a vampire just as I hear a loud thud echo from down the hall. Jade must have broken down the bathroom door. A feeling of dread wells up in my stomach as I realize that I left the crawl space open. I hear Jade chuckle loudly then her footsteps are echoing in the hallway, it doesn't take her long to get to my room. I peek through the shutters of the wardrobe just in time to see Jade kick open my bedroom door. Her hair bounces as she strolls into the dimly lit room and I hold my breath as her head moves from side to side. She crouches in front of my bed and looks under it, as if I'd be stupid enough to hide under there. She mumbles out a curse as she sees that I'm not under there and stands to her full height. She backs up toward the closet cautiously, and she's got to be the dumbest vampire I've ever met. I wait until she's just a few feet away before I spring out of the closet and wrap the rope around her throat. She yelps and gags, gripping at the rope as I pull it tighter against her.

"You've finally given me one last reason to end you, Jade." I pant as I struggle to keep the rope around her neck.

"Don't you know? Homicide is in this season." She chuckles as my back hits the wall. I'm about to retort when she suddenly slams my head roughly against the wall. The hold I had on the rope slips as the pain in my head becomes unbearable and my vision starts to get cloudy, the last thing I see before I slip into unconsciousness is Jade standing over me with a triumphant smirk.

...

I awake with a start, gasping as ice cold water hits my face. I blink to focus my eyesight as the water trickles down my face, after my vision is clear I take in my surroundings. I'm suspended off of the floor in my bedroom, tied up by my hands an itchy rope. My hair is tied back to keep off of my neck, I'm guessing, Jade is standing in front of me with an empty bucket. I glare at her as she smirks at me.

"You could have made this easier on yourself, you know? If you would've just come willingly." She says in that condescending tone she likes to use every now and then. I scoff but don't provide her with any sort of answer. She sighs heavily as she sets down the damp, empty pale on my clean carpet.

"Well since you're sort of _**hung**_ **_up_** at the moment, I'll write your goodbye note." She tells me as she goes over to my work desk, getting out a notebook and a pencil.

"Dear mom and dad, I've got no excuse. These blood stained hands...they tied the noose." Jade reads aloud as her pencil glides across the paper, she comes back to stand in front of me.

"You look good all bound up like that, but I'll bet you look just as sexy bleeding." She says, licking her lips as she not so subtly checks me out. She's crazy and her insanity is going to kill me, I grab the rope with my restrained hands and hoist myself up so that I can wrap my legs around her neck once she's close enough. The items she was holding fall to the floor as I struggle to keep my legs around her. I try to wiggle my hands free, I inwardly cheer as I squeeze one out. I feel desperately around in my pocket for the small hunting knife I stashed in there earlier.

"Let's see you fuck your way through the afterlife." I quip before I lodge the silver knife in her throat. She shrieks and rips out of my hold, staggering away from me her hands go the knife. Growling, she yanks it out and let's it clatter to the floor possibly staining my carpet. She lunges at me with a snarl and plunges her teeth into my neck with brute force, I yelp at the pain and desperately try to get away from her. But there's nowhere I can go because I'm fucking dangling by my hand that's still tied up in the goddamn rope! When I start to feel light headed, Jade pulls away and cuts me loose. She catches me in her arms and holds me for awhile.

"You'll probably be pissed at me for awhile but you'll see, being immortal is great." She whispers, pressing her lips gently against my temple. I hate her...


End file.
